A technique that acquires a three-dimensional shape of an object is developed (for example, see Patent Literature 1). To acquire the three-dimensional shape, for example, an object is detected with a plurality of fields of view, and a partial model obtained from a detection result with a first field of view and a partial model obtained from a detection result with a second field of view are integrated.
[Patent Literature 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-134546
For example, when information indicating a correspondence between the first field of view and the second field of view is insufficient, it is difficult to associate information obtained with the first field of view and information obtained with the second field of view with each other with high precision.